


Too Hot to Think

by KinkdorableAss



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: But one of the teenagers is a dragon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Frottage, Horny Teenagers, Interspecies Sex, Sexual Experimentation, basically teenagers were horny and ended up doing the "devil's tango", cross-species sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkdorableAss/pseuds/KinkdorableAss
Summary: The only time when Astrid could relax was when she was having her "alone time", when certain dragon interrupts her, it ends in a situation she never thought it would happen.
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson/Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Stormfly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Too Hot to Think

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How To Fuck Your Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112432) by [BubblegumNeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumNeon/pseuds/BubblegumNeon). 



> The movie(s) doesn't belong to me.
> 
> This doesn't have a beta, if somebody decides to help me with it I would really appreciated it.
> 
> ALSO, both Toothless and Stormfly are teenagers in this one, normally I made Stormfly older and well, a mom (since Gift of the night fury is a thing) but I prefer to make Stormfly a similar age as Hiccup, and also, she didn't have babies in this version. Listen you are reading a Toothstrid smut fic, don't expect the writer to be normal.

Astrid needed times for her to relax, and on the island of Berk, that was not an easy task.

As much as she enjoyed the training, that was to feel the heat, to make herself stronger and scream at the top of her lungs at her frustrations; therapeutic in a way, but not what she was looking for. Flying? It was nice for sure, she enjoyed the views and the speed, yet again, wasn’t the type of thing she would do just to de-stress.

While free of the war, that didn’t mean you could let your guard down, they were Vikings and that means be prepared for everything. People enjoyed little fights, sometimes got out of hand but was their way of living; not to mention that with the twins around you needed an extra pair of eyes.

She couldn’t just go to the hot springs, people would be there and if she appears less fierce than she normally is just for a moment, they would think she is going soft; then Snotlout would probably go to do something stupid like asking for combat in exchange for a date, Ruffnut and Tuffnut would pull more pranks with the idea that they may get away with it.

Astrid was stressing just to think about it.

So, the next more efficient method was quicker and if done right, no issues with rumors.

Masturbating.

She was sixteen years of age, so she wasn’t strange to the idea; when her mother gave her lessons about sex she mostly covered what men would like instead of what it could work for her, so she manages to investigate on her own.

The only problem was to get a place to do it.

Her home was humble, one floor with the kitchen, a table, and the beds (that was really just some wood and rugs to soften it). She never knew if her parents did anything (and she didn’t want to know) but the idea of even attempt something like that with them there was unbearable, and she couldn’t do anything with them out because they could appear in any moment. So, she tried different places in the forest, in the hope to have her little alone space.

Ironically, Hiccup and Toothless provided one.

Well, in a way it wasn’t hers, she knew they sometimes go to the cove, but apart from that? Nobody else stepped in, a lot more private than behind some big three. Aside from the cove, there was this little cave where she learned later on Toothless used to live; one that you would not see if you peak while you were out the cove, so most people would pass on it.

She knew that Hiccup and Fishlegs asked to borrow Stormfly for the opportunity to learn more about nadders; if Hiccup wasn’t here to study her, he would probably not come later on. The perfect opportunity to slip in.

Using her clothes as a cushion, she could just dip her fingers inside of her and moan as loud as she wanted, knowing nobody would be there to hear her. It was liberating to not care for her composure, or acting menacing, and just let that primitive part of her take control.

The heat that had been building inside of her was consuming her alive, reclaiming her body in a way she couldn’t recognize herself. A hand was in one of her tits, pressing the nipple between her fingers strong enough to give her pain and yet that makes it even better.

She was so in tune with her own desire, that when for a moment she opened her eyes (that had been closed so she could enjoy herself) almost had a heart attack when she saw a black mass in front of her.

“Ahh!” she screams while instinctively trying to find a weapon at hand reach. Luckily for both of them, Astrid didn’t find any, and the dragon just made a surprise sound without reacting too badly to the noise.

It was just Toothless.

“Oh thank Thor” mumbling to herself, she puts a hand in her chest trying to calm herself, mildly annoyed for being interrupted.

A thought appears in her mind.

“Hiccup isn’t here, right?” The panic was starting to set in; while everybody got naked to swim, she couldn’t bear the idea of him knowing what she was doing there, it would be too embarrassing.

The night fury shakes his head, and Astrid sighs in relief.

It was one of the interesting things of dragons that she learned after the war, they were really more intelligent that some animal.

In retrospect it was obvious after the first flight with Hiccup; Toothless only stopped when she said “sorry” he fully understood what she meant at that moment, and after the Red Death’s fall, more situations prove her of that.

Sure, they couldn’t reply with words, but if you know how to ask, you could get some answers from the dragon. If the dragon didn’t decide to play dumb just to get out of trouble of course.

With that out of the way, she looks more on the night fury. He was sitting not so far away from her, his pupils were bigger than normal, and when she looks down on his body, she notices something different. Dragons normally are smooth down there, yet the slit that was normally shut was starting to open, revealing a poking, pink member.

It took her a moment to notice what that could mean.

“Wait! You are…? For me?” Astrid ask surprised, not sure to even finish the phrase.

Like it wasn’t a big deal, Toothless nods, understanding what she meant. Astrid wasn’t sure if felt shameful or annoyed how easily he admitted that; thought again, she had seen dragons mating in the village, is not like they were that private really.

“I’m a human” Stupidly, she affirms, remarking the obvious.

The night fury slowly, nods again, like yeah, he knew.

“Don’t you think is kinda weird?”

He shakes his head again, and before she has the time to say anything, he walks towards her, and kindly gives her a quick lick in the cheek. She tries to take the saliva out with her hand, displeased.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

He huffs on her face, probably also bothered. Getting close again, this time he goes for the side of her neck, his hot breath caressing her sensitive skin, and in a delicate act, he slowly licks her neck. Toothless takes his time to savor her sweat, in an act so intimate that she shivers with surprising delight.

Apparently, the appearance of the dragon didn’t turn her off.

Once he takes a step back and she looks at his eyes again, the lack of his warm becomes obvious with the new cold that was left for the saliva, and while not liking to admit it, Astrid misses how close he was a moment ago. The hotness makes her mind kind of fuzzy, but this time, she gets the message.

“You…like me, or at least, like me the way a male dragon would like a female dragon” she says slowly, with a hand where his tongue was.

Again, Toothless nods to this. And she swallows, because stupid ideas are starting to come to mind.

It was probably so bad, because well, he was a dragon, and she wasn’t supposed to take anybody until she was married. Yet again, nobody said anything about other species, right? With an animal would be abhorrent because they couldn’t think like a human, but she knew Toothless’s mind wasn’t as different as her, they just had a full conversation in that moment.

Astrid knew she wasn’t thinking straight, because she was horny and needy, and that moment with him close was enough to turn on something inside her that should make her call quits, but that was not what it was happening.

She bits her lip, trying to fight her lustful mind with logic; alas, it wasn’t working.

“You cannot tell anyone, okay?” She asks sharply, trying to intimidate him a little.

If a teenager trying to scare a night fury wasn’t ridiculous enough, he just raises a brow, looking her like suddenly she was the dumb one.

Right, he actually couldn’t talk with a lot of humans, and is not like it would make a real difference if other dragons knew about this. So, whatever happened, it would stay in this secluded space between the two of them.

The two of them look at each other, kind of awkwardly. Astrid moves her fingers nervously, partly because of how wrong all of this was, also the excitement that comes from it. She has never done something like that with anybody else, it was something to intimidate and private, and she wasn’t the type to let her guard down.

But there was nothing to hide with Toothless; she knew he would not reveal any secrets, and was obvious that he didn’t care for what she was doing before and what she would do now. The sensation of being free of judgment was still present, but was stronger now because somebody else was here with her.

Should she really feel relieved to share it with another dragon? Well, for sure she shouldn’t feel hot for doing it with one, and yet here we are.

Annoyed over her own impatience, she blurts “Well, what we do now?”

Toothless narrow his eyes for a moment, looking at her. After a moment, he walks onto her, and puts her muzzle between her breast.

“What…?” Astrid asks surprised. He inspects them first, his breath feeling kind of ticklish on her skin, and without warning, does a broad lick over her bust. Astrid whimpers weakly; she has been licked by dragons before but nothing like that, in a place so sensitive; the hotness mixed in a place so delicate only make her more aroused.

Noticing her reaction, Toothless proceeds to take one of her breasts in his mouth, at first his mouth has only his gums, but then she feels the teeth. It took her by surprise and for a fraction of a second, she freezes. Yet the mild pain is nothing of what a night fury could do, the teeth are not all the way in, just enough to make her notice but not real harm. Soon his tongue was all over her nipple, and with the mild pain, she was just melting in the place for all the new sensations in her.

It’s all too overwhelming, not only for being the first time, but also how he switched things. As soon as he noticed she wasn’t making as much noise as before, he did something else, or try something new. Despite the lack of lips, he did the best to close his mouth without hurting her, and suck her tit.

A whimper gets out of her lips when he stops with his ministrations and sits in front of her. Astrid was going to ask quite bothered why he stopped, until she notices that his penis is all out of the slit; it was completely smooth, like a cone, and wasn’t as big as she imagines it would be from a dragon; perhaps he wasn’t all developed yet?

Astrid looks at his eyes again when she hears a little cry, and sees at her with a pledging look.

It was embarrassing that it took her a minute to notice what was going on; he was just as horny as her and wanted some help on it.

While she didn’t have the experience, she had heard stories aside from her mother. Younger woman rumoring about a trick of how to make the bedroom experience more interesting, what things to do if you didn’t want to fall pregnant but wanted to get an orgasm, stuff like that. She probably shouldn’t have heard that conversation, it wasn’t for her, yet, it wasn’t her fault to be passing by and they talked loud enough.

She wasn’t comfortable enough to use her hands or mouth, but thought of something that may satisfy both of them.

“On your back, big boy” She wasn’t sure where the nickname came up all of the sudden, but it sounded right at the moment. While pushing him, he catches the message and rested on his back, leaving him at her mercy.

Astrid wasn’t unsure why, but it warmed her heart to know he trusted her that much, being so exposed. She being on her guard was a double edge sword, because despite having friends, she couldn’t consider herself close to them, not that much; that’s one of the reasons she needed to go in the woods to free herself, because she couldn’t do that with nobody.

And then, she was doing it with the dragon of her best friend, and being reciprocated; what a weird situation, huh?

He was whimpering in need, so Astrid stopped daydreaming and climbed on him. She crouches with his cock between her thighs, and then she closes her legs around the member, pressing it against her clitoris. Both of them sigh with pleasure.

The penis was wet it some sort of oily sustain, probably from the inside of the slit, so moving was easy. She moved up and down, rubbing their genitals together while her legs make sure to apply pressure, though not enough to be uncomfortable.

She knew this was made mostly for teenagers like her, that wanting something more but also would try to evade the whole “losing virginity” thing. Technically she should be worried for that as well, especially because in the sheets of the wedding night it was supposed to be blood, though they not always checked that.

His contact was making things to her she never thought possible; as a dragon he was radiating warm, more than the one she feels inside her, and combining that with her sensitive clitoris wasn’t doing anything but make her moan in need. She was using her knees to go down and up, his dick disappearing between her thighs and resurging, while rubbing with her own genitalia. Part of her own wetness was starting to coat the dragon’s member, and it was aching for more.

The whole point of doing this was to avoid penetration, and itself was doing wonders, but she craved more. She had her fingers insider her, but now it was nothing and the sensation of her clit being pressed down didn’t help to slow her desire. She normally didn’t think of having sex that much, she didn’t even fantasize about somebody else while masturbating, preferring to concentrate in her own sensations.

But being in this position was a whole different story, she was close to the real deal now. She looked down; the dark scales had a different sensation that human skin, Toothless head was bigger, a total different shape, and should look menacing right now, but she didn’t concentrate in any of that. She saw loyalty, trust, a friend in him; she saw the possibility of being free and show herself, and that was really attractive.

All she always wanted in life was be the perfect Viking, and she did everything in her power to pursue that purpose. This was the opposite of all of that, a taboo that defiance the rules she worshiped, the norms of her tribe, and perhaps the will of the gods.

And gods it was wrong, but it was a massive turn on.

“ _Oh for Thor’s sake, fuck it_ ” She stopped with her motions, what got her a protest from Toothless, moving his head to look at her. Then he notices she is positioning herself, putting the tip on her.

“Ready?” She asks, at what Toothless nods “Okay, just don’t move ok? This may be painful for me, and I want to make it as pleasant as possible” with another nod, she stops losing time.

Slowly she goes down on him, and well, it was odd. Perhaps was because he was lubricated, or because she had her fingers inside before, but it wasn’t painful, mostly weird. She feels full, in a way that was unexpected, but not bad; quite the opposite in fact.

When she effectively sits in Toothless, she takes a moment to breathe. He was filling him, a dragon (who was the dragon of her best friend, the guy that she in an impulse had kissed, twice) and was so different from all she had done to herself before. Hot, full, wet, he was touching places she had never feel before, and boy if it feels good.

She opened his eyes and look at him, who was mewling in pleasure and need, obviously wanting more of her. Seeing Toothless so desperate wake-up something primal inside her, for once in her life she was sexually attracted to somebody else, and wanted that person (dragon) to crumble in need.

Like she faced every challenge, she went strong and confident. She brings herself up, almost like she was getting out of him, and then impale herself with him again, as fast as she could. Both of them cried in pleasure. 

Not content with it, she starts to bounce in a constant rhythm, as fast as her legs could let her, and as hard as she could push herself in him, making sure to be as deep as possible. Alongside that, she puts a hand on her tit and plays with her nipple, pushing it against her fingers for extra pleasure.

Toothless moves his hips as well, trying to match her, making their encounters more powerful. Her juices are coating more of him, making it easier to move from in and out; she could feel his pulse, his throbbing cock touching her walls, hot as a campfire and even some semen leaking out of him. She imagines him coming inside her, just letting her seed flow inside, and that makes her almost scream.

Astrid was sweating, and feeling close to the orgasm, she does the last thrust, letting herself sit again once she comes. The feeling of juices was enough for Toothless to come as well, filling her with hot semen, getting another high moan of her, feeling the difference in her belly.

The blonde lies in the night fury’s chest, still not coming out of him. She didn’t want to get it out, the sensation of being full of both semen and dragon cock was too arousing even after having an orgasm, she was still high on the sensation and wanted to linger on it as much as possible.

She was hot, sticky and smelly, but wow if it was worth it. She wondered, not thinking too seriously about it, if she had just ruined herself for somebody else; not in the sense that she wasn’t a virgin anymore, but the fact that she couldn’t think there would be a way to top this. Sure, it was only her first, yet it has been much better than what her mother told her what to expect.

While trying to compose herself, she felt a breath coming from the top of her head. Looking up, she notices that Toothless nuzzling her, and doing little licks in her face once she faces him. He was crooning and obviously happy; was he always this loving?

“Don’t get your hopes up big boy, this was one thing only” Astrid says with confidence.

He whines a little, but doesn’t pressure in the matter, still insisting on being affectionate with her.

Part of her was really starting to catch up with what did just happen, and what it meant. This would probably be a big crime, perhaps could get full outlawry, and be known as the girl who fucked a dragon. Forget about her bravery, her talents, that would be all that people would talk about it.

And yet…why she didn’t regret, despite slowly coming to her senses?

Deciding that it was enough of it, she gets up, or tries at least. Her legs are wobbly, and suddenly Astrid notices how tired she is. She always thought she was in good health condition, but even her body wasn’t ready for that excruciating mating.

Toothless croons with worry, not moving since she was still on top of him, but obviously concerned. With those big eyes looking her, it was impossible to not consider him adorable; it was amazing there was a time where she was ready to attack him.

“Is okay, really,” she says convincingly, but for him and herself. She takes a deep breath, and moves slowly “I need some time, but it would be fine”

 _“It should be, or I really would need a good excuse later,”_ she thought, deciding to not say that out loud. Words or not, Toothless knew what was going on and she didn’t want to make him more concerned.

She took her time to put her clothes on, considering if taking a bath first. The sun was starting to set and the water would be probably cold, and she didn’t have anything to dry herself; it would be enough to stand out to her parents. Her best shot would be to go to her house, get her stuff, and then go to the hot springs and wash there.

While she was considering using her leggings or not (since she wasn’t sure the semen would stay inside her). She heard the beat of wings and instantly put herself against the wall.

“ _Oh no!_ ” The panic was setting in, scared of what the person who entered the cove would say. She didn’t know who could be and why there, but none of that matters more than the idea of being discovered. She soon shushes Toothless, who press himself against the ground and tries to be as stealthy as possible.

“Huh, it looks like we have all the cove for us, my queen” that voice was familiar, too familiar, it was Hiccup’s.

“ _It makes sense he is here, but who is “my queen”?_ ” Still close to the wall as possible, she goes forward, slowly, until she can peak. Just like she thought, Hiccup was there, yet what she saw next was what shocked her.

The dragon in which Hiccup came was Stormfly, that somehow checked because Astrid let him with her. But that was the thing, there was nobody else there, no other girl, berkian or not.

Then it hit her.

“ _No way_ ”

Stormfly was acting affectionate, too affectionate in fact; she was nuzzling Hiccup’s face and his neck, breathing his essence and acting excited.

“Yeah, I know, it is difficult to find the time. So, are you ready?” The smile in his face was a confident one, almost sly; Astrid is sure she never had seen him do that expression.

The nadder nods, and with that she crouches down and puts her tail up, wiggling her bottom while looking at Hiccup, who was starting to unfasten his belt.

“ _Odin’s eye,_ ” she thinks to herself, looking away because she really, really couldn’t think of watching them. Her dragon, and him…she wasn’t sure what to make of him in the last few months, undecided about her feelings and if it was love or just admiration.

This changed everything.

Apparently, this was something regular, pet names, “finding time”, how they reacted to each other. What she and Toothless has done was from being in the moment, none of them had planned it and definitely it wasn’t going to happen the future (or at least that’s what she told herself)

Astrid didn’t know if she felt jealous or not, but she definitely felt betrayal. After all they went thought, how they had each other backs, saving each other in battle, and he couldn’t tell her this? Granted, said that he was fucking her dragon wouldn’t probably sound very good, and perhaps she couldn’t even be reasonable about it if she hasn’t just had sex with Toothless.

For Thor, in which kind of mess they got tangled in?

She looks at Toothless for some kind of explanation, like expecting him to know about this whole thing. The blonde couldn’t really get an answer, unable to ask and without reaction of his part, he was still trying to lay low, despite the fact that he could get out of the cave and Hiccup wouldn’t think is odd of him.

…Was he just doing this because she asked him to? Despite the whole situation, she smiled; at least somebody was thinking about her feelings in the matter.

The Hofferson wasn’t sure how long she was there, lost in her thoughts, but before she noticed it, she hears excessive moans and cries of happiness; it sounds like they may be done.

Astrid decided to wait for a minute to let her friend compose herself, she may be mad at him (sorta) but also didn’t want to humiliate him, plus, she wasn’t in the mood to look at his genitals.

She gets out of the cave, ignoring the feeling of something sliding between her thighs.

“Hiccup!” Astrid yells, while getting out of the cove. Toothless is following her, but with enough distance that it didn’t look like they came together.

“A-A-Astrid!?” Hiccup babbling and getting red, his hands just finishing to tie his pants in place. Stormfly looks guilty, lowering her head but watching at the night fury curiously. “What are you doing here?!”

“I could say the same thing! But I hear enough”

“Did you hear that?!”

“Yes, even the queen part” Astrid crossing her arms, looking serious about it.

Stormfly, still lying low, starts sniffing the air; the nadder looks at her rider, and then at the black dragon who was trying to keep his distance of all this situation. The blue dragon looks at both of them, and gasp.

Luckily for the blonde, the heir of Berk was too busy feeling remorse, looking down. Astrid was starting to crumble with this act, feeling a little unfair of being this strict when she wasn’t so much better.

“A-Astrid, I…” he tries to say, obviously nervous and scared. But since his sight was in the ground, he quickly notices something “Um, Astrid, what is that white thing sliding down your legs?”

Well, it was time for Astrid to get red.

_This would be a long conversation._

**Author's Note:**

> I had been reading about viking culture, a lot, and it influenced this work, a lot. For example, there wasn't any swimsuits in that era, if you swim, you were nude; plus communal baths were a thing, and is suspected that those were mixed communal baths. Women used a cloth for their breast in a special way for support, but undies didn't exist in this time period (no matter what Gobber says). 
> 
> There is probably more but I forgot. 
> 
> Also, while I understand it can be uncomfortable had teenagers had sex, I felt it just fit better with the narrative; maybe because the fic that inspired this were also teenagers, but also because I remember being a dumb, horny teenager that did things that I would bitch slap my younger self, if it was possible. 
> 
> Curious fact, did you know that when you are horny your disgust levels decrease so you would probably be turn on for things that are not your fetish? I think it really influenced why Astrid ended up doing it in the end. 
> 
> I may wrote more about this universe, with no smut (probably) because Im still not really good at that, but idk, toothstrid and stormcup are cute couples for me, specially toothstrid, so I have some ideas in mind. 
> 
> Thought probably not a lot of people would read this, because well, this ship is almost non-existent, but if there is somebody reading this, please tell me what you think.


End file.
